Techniques currently in use for dissipating heat from electronic modules include the use of radial finger cooling, pistons, and thermal grease. The option to place pistons, grease, or radial fingers for optimal cooling in the component package does not exist without extensive modification of the package structure. The same is true for other known methods including copper, wool, interlocking metal, filaments, dendrites, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,198 to Malone et al, discloses a semiconductor packaging configuration in which a heat sink is bonded to a semiconductor chip or die and a conductor is bonded to the die in a metalized ceramic insulating body for achieving optimum heat transfer. No weld or fusion is shown at the chip or heat sink and there is no lead connection to the heat sink. Selectively cooling chip areas is not taught by this reference.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin to Buller et al, Vol. 28, No. 8, January 1986, page 3512, describes an improved heat sink for incorporation in semiconductor modules comprising a substrate on which are mounted semiconductor chips with a cover member seal thereover. Disposed within the cover and attached by welding to the inside of the top portion of the cover are a plurality of conductive brushlike members each of which is formed of a heat conducting resilient spring tempered wire. Multiple wires are used at each chip location. The wires are arranged such that they overlie one chip and are of sufficient length to resiliently engage the underlying chip. They are not bonded to the underlying chip however, and rely upon pressure force at the chip surface to make contact. The only control for wire contact location on the chip is through preforming the wires prior to assembly of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,102 to Jester et al, discloses heat dissipating disk connected by brushlike bundles of wire soldered to the silicon disk at one end and heat dissipation disk at their other ends. Similarly, DE3031912 discloses wires bundled together and soldered to both the substrate and heat sink for heat conduction and DE2936816 discloses wires soldered to silicon devices for cooling.